


Primeval

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "And what's that, Gil?" Kallo asked, his free hand trailing teasingly up Gil's chest, "What do you want to do to me?"





	Primeval

Kallo hadn't really had too much of a sex drive before meeting Gil, but he learned quickly that he enjoyed seeing Gil lose himself to his. Tonight was an excellent example. Kallo sat behind Gil, his bent knees caging him, their bodies pressed flush together, his hand wrapped loosely around Gil's cock, pumping him in a slow, steady rhythm. Gil's moans and the slick sounds filled the room, and Kallo catalogued each one.

"Kallo." Gil whined, rolling his hips, asking for _faster, more_. Kallo squeezed him lightly. A warning. He chuckled in response to Gil's groan.

"Talk to me, Gil." Kallo said casually, keeping his pace deliberately slow, his breath warming Gil's ear, "Tell me how it feels." The slickness of his hand and the low purr of Kallo's voice was making it very hard to think straight, but Gil was ever defiant.

"Ugh, Kallo." Gil panted, fighting to keep his hips still, "So good. You're... oh, you bastard, you're enjoying this. J-Just you wait. Uh, t-the things I'll do to you when I can... _think_ again."

"And what's that, Gil?" Kallo asked, his free hand trailing teasingly up Gil's chest, "What do you want to do to me?"

"Want to... fuck you." Gil managed, struggling to keep his thoughts together. Kallo chuckled, thumbing the tip of Gil's cock, eliciting a gasp.

"Is that all?" he nipped lightly at his ear, "A little unimaginative, Gil."

"Want you wrapped around me." Gil gripped the sheets tightly, wanting nothing more than to touch Kallo but knowing he wasn't allowed, "Moaning my name, begging for me. Want you to c-cum on my cock."

"You'd have to really work for that to happen." Kallo brushed a nipple with his thumb, delighting in the way Gil's head fell back onto his shoulder, "Ideally, how would you take me?"

"On your back. O-Or riding me. I want to..." Kallo twisted his wrist just enough to make Gil's toes curl, " _Fuck_ , Kallo, I want to see your face."

"How romantic." Kallo rolled his hips up, letting Gil feel what he couldn't have just yet, "Maybe next time we do this I'll use my mouth."

"Fuck you." Gil moaned at the thought of Kallo's lips around his cock, that sharp tongue being put to good use. Kallo smirked, able to tell where Gil's thoughts had ventured.

"Perhaps." His free hand lifted to Gil's mouth, two fingers pushing inside the wet cavern, making Gil moan around them, "But just so you know," Kallo murmured close to his ear, "salarians have prehensile tongues." Gil let out a whimper, his tongue curling around Kallo's fingers, suckling lightly on them in a wanton manner that surprised Kallo. Suddenly feeling a little warm, Kallo withdrew the digits, smiling when Gil unconsciously chased them.

"Kallo, I'm close." Gil warned, "So close. Need you."

"I wonder how your cum would look on my skin." Kallo pondered, and it was that thought that seemed to push Gil over the edge. He tensed in Kallo's arms with a cry, his world going white as he spilled into Kallo's hand. Kallo pumped him through it, whispering words of encouragement and filthy praise into his ear. Gil's mouth hung open as he rode the shuddering orgasm, his world narrowing to just the intense pleasure and Kallo's voice in his ear. He slumped bonelessly against Kallo when it passed, his world thoroughly rocked, the salarian finally ceasing his relentless ministrations.

"Hm." Kallo gave his dripping hand a cursory glance, "It looks exactly like I expected it to." He looked far too put together for Gil's liking, but he was too busy recovering from his mind blowing orgasm to do anything about it just yet.

"Just you wait." Gil grumbled, somehow managing to turn around, dragging his arms around Kallo's waist and dropping his head onto the thin shoulder, "I'll get back at you for this.

"I'm sure." Kallo indulged him, tapping his shoulder to get him to move. Gil refused.

"Give me five minutes and it'll be up and ready to wreck you." he promised, "I'll have you begging for it in no time."

"Why are humans so obsessed with their dicks? There are so many other ways to achieve pleasure." Kallo gave up on trying to move Gil. He huffed, crossing his long arms over Gil's shoulders and glaring down at him, "Not even gonna let me clean us up?" Gil shook his head, his arms tightening around Kallo like a clingy serpent.

"Nah. You look nice under me." he kissed Kallo's neck, "And you smell like sex. And me. It's great."

"How primeval." Kallo rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you primeval." Gil grinned, pressing a lazy kiss to his neck as he trailed his hands down to grip Kallo's thighs, rolling their hips together, "Ever heard the expression 'going caveman'? Because primal instincts or no, Kallo, you make me wild."

"You really need to work on your dirty talk." Kallo complained, his breath hitching slightly when Gil's hardening cock brushed his cloaca. Gil noticed, the bastard, and grinned.

"Lie back, let me do something more than talk" he grinned, "My tongue may not be prehensile, but I know a few tricks that'll give you a small taste of the torture you just put me through."

"If you must." Kallo sighed, but the growing wetness between his thighs belied his dismissive tone. Gil smiled at him, wide and genuine, before ducking his head between his legs, and as the alien tongue plunged eagerly into him, Kallo made a distracted mental note to request tomorrow off.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, bad unbeted smut but I had to get it out of my system


End file.
